deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Recon
Ghost Recon is a four-man team, call-sign is "Hunter", comprising of Ghost Lead Captain Cedric Ferguson, Staff Sergeant John Kozak, Master Sergeant Robert "Pepper" Bonifacio, and Sergeant First Class Jimmy "30K" Ellison. When on missions, they are under the supervision of Scott Mitchell. After a bomb in Nicaragua kills another Ghost team, Mitchell sends Hunter to Bolivia so they can retrieve an arms dealer who has information on the bomb. After saving him the trail leads them to a refugee camp in Zambia where they eliminate a local warlord, Nigeria where they save a CIA agent from a PMC known as "Watchgate", Pakistan when the team capture a Russian arms dealer, a base in the Kola Peninsula where they destroy an arms cache, and then finally to an airport in Kaliningrad where they destroy a missile guidance system. After a nuclear missile crashes in London, causing massive damage. The launch is tracked to Dagestan which is the work of a Russian Spec ops group known as Raven's Rock, who have links to Russian Ultranationalists political elements. Hunter is sent to Dagestan to rescue a Georgian Special Forces unit who were sent to investigate the launch. During the mission, they encounter a Russian Spetsnaz team, Bodark, who has the same level of tech as the Ghosts and have allied themselves with Raven's Rock. Raven's Rock launches a coup in Russia, occupying most of the country and scattering loyal Russian forces. Hunter is sent on multiple missions to cripple Raven's Rock war effort such as securing drills for loyalists, rescuing a general and finally the deposed Russian president before escorting him to Moscow. The team kills the general coordinating the city's defenses and the coup collapses. While everyone else celebrates, Hunter finds the location of the remaining Raven's Rock leaders who started everything. The team is send on a clandestine operation to kill the remaining leadership. After finding the seventh after killing the others, the remaining leader says that the team will not kill him because the American government needs him. Mitchell call Hunter and let them know that their orders are to bring him to America and that they are not to 'touch him'. A train is heard approaching and the leader is lying on the tracks. When he calls for help, Hunter reminds him that their orders were no to 'touch him' and he is killed by the train. Battle vs. Alcatraz and Predator (by Weew1213) 1234= Ghost Recon The Predator wakes up to find himself in his ship. He then looks up to see orders from one of the Elders that reads: On Terra, there is a Terran who has special abilities, your hunt begins now. The predator looks around to see Earth, a bit far away but, no matter. He turns on his ship and flies towards Earth. It gets closer and closer and the cloaking device for the ship is turned on. As it enters the Earth’s atmosphere, it starts to burn up like marshmallow roasting over a fire. As it gets closer to the ground, it gets in the hotter and hotter in the cockpit. A couple looks at the sky to see something burning up. “Hey. a shooting star, make a wi- that’s not a shooting star, it’s a meteor!” one of them say as they get up and run to their car to try to get away from the blast radius. They jump into the car and the man stabs his keys into the socket where it goes and turns on the car. He starts to drive away as fast he can and waits for the boom. He look back to the object about the ground and waits for the boom; nothing happens. He keeps constantly looking behind him for something to happen. He stops the car and reverses the drive. Once he gets back to where they were, he goes over to where the meteor would’ve most likely landed, and the ground is not at all disturbed or destroyed. He shrugs it off, and chuckles "Must be the beer." He then, walks back to his car and drives his beloved girlfriend home, which is near the disease ridden New York City. The predator's eyes follows the car until- ''We will only tell you one thing to help you with your hunt: he resides in the jungle. Find him and prove your honor. ''The Elder commands. The predator looks around to find this "jungle", he sees the destroyed/disease ridden New York City and a bit more to the right is the jungle. The second he saw it, he sprinted and jumped with as much speed as he could muster. Running through anything that got in his way. Alcatraz wakes up to find himself slumped against a tree. He looks around to see a lot of his weapons he has used, near him. He picks them up and his suit straps them on him. He slides the M12 Nova into the holster on his waist. He picks up his SCAR and begins to walk until he hears a familiar sound; a chopper! He begins running toward the sound, trying to follow where it’s going. Kozack is asleep in the chopper until Ghost Lead wakes him up. “Kozack, wake up, it’s time for the mission briefing.” Ghost Lead says as he taps him on the shoulder. As soon he does that, Major Scott Mitchell, on a screen in front of them, starts talking; “Alright, gentleman, you’re going to find a soldier named Alcatraz and take him down. Alcatraz is a supersoldier, he has a nanosuit, that allows him to be armored or camouflaged, he’ll be hard to take down. You will be given a UAV to give you aerial support and provide information as you go along, a Drone, sensor grenades, magnetic vision, thermal vision, and active camouflage. Now, get ready to move your almost at your drop off point.” The Major’s screen turns off and they all get up and 30k opens both doors. They get the snap hooks connected to their uniforms, grappling lines drop, and they hook themselves up. "Get ready.... drop! Go! Go! Go!" One of the airman orders as he gestures the group to drop. They then, all slide down the lines and rotate themselves into position on the ground. "Predator, this is Hunter, do you eyes in the sky to see what's in front of us?" Ghost Lead calls in on the radio. "Hunter, this is Predator, you've got a couple of mercs, hanging around in a camp a few clicks north. Keep them alive or take 'em out, your choice but, if they interrupt your mission, you know what to do." Predator responds. "Understood, Predator." Ghost Lead replies, then he turns to his team, "Let's get moving, camo up!" He commands his team. They begin moving towards the camp. A few hours later... "Why do I feel like that we're being watched?" Pepper whispers. "Yeah, why is that?" Kozack concurs. "We're being watched by our eyes in the sky, you idiots!" 30k yells in a whisper-like voice. "No, by something else." Pepper replies as he looks around. "Kozack, throw a drone up." Pepper orders. Kozack does as he is told and starts to control it. "If I see anything, you'll see it tagged." Kozack announces. He controls the drone and moves it around the area. Looking in different spots, different places, and such. But, when the comes to a tree in the shape of a V, for some reason, Kozack is drawn to it, he keeps looking at it. As he keeps looking at it, something begins to reveal itself and it looks as if ants or termites or some other insect was just, eating away at something which, slowly reveals something else. Some creature, cocks its head and something on its shoulder starts charging up. Kozack tags it and just as he does, the screen becomes static. "What did you tag? Why is only one hostile tagged-" Lead pauses, "he's on the move and he's moving fast! Let's move it, double time!" Lead orders his team as he gets up and goes into a sprint. His team follows in behind him. "Kozack, do you got another one of those drones for the mercs?" Pepper calls in on the radio. "I brought another, just in case.” Kozack calls back on the radio. Kozack follows Lead until he sees him stop. “Why did you stop? We had it!” Kozack demands. “Shut your mouth!” He then, points to the mercs in front of him, “Mercs.” “Oh.” Kozack replies. “You got another drone? Pop it up.” Lead orders. Kozack then, throws the drone up and tags every merc he sees. “Setting up the Single Shot.” Kozack lets the whole squad know and he, then tags 4 mercs and waits for some of the mercs get away those four and also, waits, for everyone to get into position to take out their targets. “In position.” 30k tells Kozack on the radio. “In position.” Pepper confirms. “Waiting for your shot.” Ghost Lead lets Kozack know. Kozack lines up his shot and takes down his target; his squad does the same with their targets. With the Drone still in the air, he tags the next group of four mercs and they take them down as well. As they move onto the final group, they see that 3 of the mercs have been impaled with harpoons. “What the-” Before Pepper can finish the hear a roar from behind. They turn around to see the creature reveals itself once more, cocking it’s head to its right. Then, they hear a boom of a sniper, they turn around and see a merc dropping right in front of Kozack’s feet. The tension in the air so thick that nothing could cut it, none of the squad could breathe easily. “Which one should we take out? Masked Bob Marley or Alcatraz?” 30k asks. “Tag them both and once that happens, Pepper and 30k take the shot to take them both out.” Ghost Lead whispers in the comms. With a single button, the drone tags both of them, and both 30k opens fire. Pepper then, fires a round into Alcatraz’s armor; he responds with a bullet of his own to Pepper and he drops. “Man down! Pepper’s down!” Ghost Lead calls on the radio, “Predator, this is Hunter, Pepper’s down! We’re going after the target and a new one, we’re splitting up!” “Kozack, follow Alcatraz, 30K and I will take down Mr. Marley here! Go!” Ghost Lead orders. Alcatraz sprints away from the group and Kozack follows; the predator jumps away, 30k and Lead follow. Kozack keeps following him until for some reason, the tag disappears. He stops in front of a ledge and keeps turning in circles. But, when he turns back to the ledge, Alcatraz reveals himself with a HMG. Kozack opens fire upon Alcatraz but, Alcatraz just stands there. Inside of his suit, he smiles because he turned on Armor mode, not noticing his energy bar, he lets Kozack keep firing at him until he feels a slight pain in his right abdomen. Angered by this, he shreds Kozack with his HMG and just drops the HMG. He then, sprints over to where the dreadlocked creature is. In a secluded area of the jungle… 30k and Ghost Lead get the same thing, the tag disappears for some reason, they keep their heads on a swivel. Just as Ghost Lead turns his head, it is blown to smithereens by the predator’s plasma caster.It then, walks in front of 30k, fully visible, and then disappears. He starts firing, and hears a branch break to the right of him, so he immediately shoots in that direction and keeps turning until he hears a roar in pain; he stops firing. He moves foward to investigate. He hears a branch break behind him and he strikes the predator with the butt of his Stoner 93. He goes to strike the stunned yautja but, it is grabbed and thrown away. The predator then, kicks 30 into a tree. 30 then, gets up and punches the predator a couple of times before he misses one time and it costs him his life; the predator stabs him with his wrist blades and lifts him off of his feet. He then, drops him and leans down to make his skull a trophy. He grabs 30’s neck but, Alcatraz drops right in front of the predator, holding his Marshall. He then points it at it but, it is then knocked out of his hands he then, pulls out his Mk.60 but, that is knocked out as well. Once that happens and he is then stabbed by the predator in the gut and he drops to the ground. The predator roars in victory. As he leans down, he hears an electric sound and Alcatraz rolls out of the way. The predator cocks his head to the side then, takes off his mask, and also takes off of his plasma caster and then, roars at Alcatraz. “You are one ugly, motherf**ker!” Alcatraz yells through his suit. The predator and Alcatraz clash with each other and have a match of strength. Hands pushing against one another until one gets weaker and weaker; and the predator is losing this battle of strength with him on one knee, Alcatraz punches hims so hard, half of the yautjas jaws break. Alcatraz takes out his M-12 Nova and shoots him in the chest multiple times. Alcatraz begins walking away until he hears some beeping, he looks back at his near-dead foe. The predator stops pressing his buttons on his wrist gauntlet and laughs and then, dies. Alcatraz hears beeping which, he begins running as fast as he can, sliding under fallen trees, jumping over obstacles, trying to get away as far as possible. Looking behind him he sees an explosion and turns on Armor mode to protect him from the aftershock. The aftershock launches him into a branch but, doesn’t kill him. He gets off of the branch and looks behind him. Nothing. He then, opens communication; “The job is done.” “Excellent.” A mysterious voices replies on the radio. “Now, get ready for your next fight, I'm not going to give this contract, somebody else will. It’s against a guy named Noble Six..." 1st place: Alcatraz 2nd place: Predator 3th place: Ghost Recon Expert's Opinion Ghost Recon's technology was advanced yes but, it could not keep up with the Predator or Alcatraz. Another mistake is that they split up in the fight, which was not smart. The predator also had technology and weapons that could not keep up with Alcatraz. The only weapon/technology that was just as advanced as Alcatraz was the Plasma caster but, predator took it off due to his honor code. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ghosts (Call of Duty) (by Urbancommando77) No battle written. Winner: Ghost Recon Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Covert Warriors